


Hanging Out

by Cornholio4



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slight spoilers, Zordon has mellowed out, can be seen as shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events of the movie, Billy and Kimberly hang out in the spaceship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I have a slight fondness for Billy X Kim. Billy was probably my fave of the original five growing up as a fellow nerd and in the new movie I was happy a superhero movie now had a main cast member being autistic as I have autism myself.
> 
> I might try to write a full shipping story depending on the feedback.

It was a Sunday and Power Rangers members Billy Cranston and Kimberly Hart were spending it hanging out in the headquarters that was a spaceship. Zack was with his mum, Jason was playing football with his dad to help their troubled relationship as of recently and Trini was at her house playing with her brothers.

"...I can't believe how much my life has changed in such a short time ago, a month ago I was just on the spectrum without any friends and being picked on by the likes of Colt Wallace and now I have four awesome friends on top of being a part of an alien superhero team!" Billy said excitedly and Kimberly laughed at his excitement.

"Well I had myself lost what friends I had recently with a thoughtless prank so I am glad to be able to start over with you guys who I saved the world with." Kimberly told Billy putting her arm on his shoulder making him nervous but then just smiled.

"Hey Zordon..." Billy said facing their mentor and the previous Red Ranger Zordon his face on the wall of the spaceship due to his spirit being stuck in the ship's matrix. "You know in the Pit with all the holograms, you think you could set them up to be a kart track, you know to let us relax for a while?" Billy asked as Zordon thought it over.

Normally he would have just written off his request as nothing more than just waste of the Pitt that should be rejected but he was warming up to them and since how hard they trained to save the Zeo Crystal and by proxy the world from Rita and her Goldar monster... "Perhaps you can take this moment to relax but tomorrow afternoon it is back to training with the Pitt." Zordon told them sternly and they gave a nod in their direction.

They went down to the Pit to start their fun race together, themselves blushing a bit when their hands briefly touched. "Gone soft have you Zordon? Because I couldn't see you agreeing to that request before?" Alpha 5 asked Zordon as Zordon gave a smile in return.

"Perhaps since the Zeo Crystal is in no immediate danger the Rangers can be given a little leeway, besides they are the Power Rangers now and they have shown themselves to be capable of doing their duties just fine. Besides I don't want to take their personal time away from them." Zordon told Alpha as his mind began to remember how life was for him and his team were like as the Power Rangers.

Before Rita had betrayed them that is...

He still remembered the other five rangers fondly and he remembered how the Blue and Pink Rangers were married... well he didn't want to push anything or try and replace his old teammates so it would be best not to divulge that information to them anytime soon... maybe sometime after if they do end up together or something. Plus he was not worried their personal lives would interfere in their duties...

Since the Power would protect them...


End file.
